not all that glitters is gold
by AnonymousXYZ
Summary: when mildew comes across a horde of gold and takes a idem he unknowingly puts everyone on berk in terrible danger
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic i hope you all like it (DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HTTYD) so with that out of the way lets start the story :)**

Here on berk we value many things many value things many value a good days work, friends, and family but there is a darker value that borders on the obsession in every persons heart it strikes when you lest expect it and it can consume you... greed

It started out on a day like any other it was bright and sunny the birds where chirping all in all a nice do so naturally mildew was miserable "oh well lets get to work come along fungus" the sheep got and followed. When they got outside he gasped in horror as he saw a pack of gronckles where munching on his cabbages "NOOOO GET OUT OF MY CABBAGES" as he was screaming he caught something out of the corner of his eye he turned and looked and squinted until he saw a glimmer "fungus come on lets go check it out" and so they left not looking back at the gronckles tearing up his cabbage field

meanwhile at the dragon arena:

"come on hiccup your barely trying you can't give up every time Astrid puts you in a choke hold" said gobber looking at hiccup on his knees and astrid holding him from behind in a choke hold she was holding him not to hard to actually choke him out but still did not make it any easier to breath."uncle uncle i give up astrid" astrid with a smirk on her face replied "what hiccup? i can't hear you" hiccup with even greater effort "I GIVE!" astrid looked at gobber who sighed "alright astrid that's enough" so she let the boy go who was now gasping for air "you okay hiccup" she said her voice sounding like silk on is ears and naturally he could not stay mad at her he looked at her and smiled as she walked over and gave him a peck on the check."forgive me?" she said hiccup sighed and gave her a peck back "you know i can't stay mad at you lets go to the great hall for some food" and holding hands leave the arena together.

Mildew and his sheep had been hiking up the mountain for a good half hour "almost there fungus hold on a bit longer" after another good thirty minutes he came upon a plate made out of gold. he picked it up turned to fungus "well i wonder if there's more farther up" after hiking for another 5 minutes he found it the cave. He stood in awe at what he was looking at piles and piles of gold and silver embroidered with gems of different sizes and colors and light shimmered across the room in rainbows of many colors and in the middle of it all was a orb the size of a bowling ball with intricate line patterns mildew walked over and picked it up and was amazed at how surprisingly light it is "I'M RICH I'M RICH YES ODIN YES!" he put it in his bag and then in a rush filled his bag with as much gold as he could put in it and ran out of the cave giggling.

latter that night as berk sleep peacefully, in the house of stoic hiccup was woken by toothless who was cowering in the corner of the room his face was one of terror, concerned he got up and walked up to him "hey bud whats wrong?" no sooner did he say that then a roar rang out it was so loud rattled the foundation of the house and made hiccups blood chill the hair on his neck went up and adrenaline pumped into his veins after a few seconds he slowly walked to the window looked out into the woods "what in the name of Thor was that?"

**there you go my first chapter tell me what you think and i will see about putting out more in the future**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey people i'm back with a new chapter i'm still getting to know my way around making stories and what not so lets not waste anymore time on my ramblings and lets get to the story**

the next morning there was an uneasy calm about the village no one really wen't outside until about 11am and when they did they made sure they where armed even hiccup made sure he had his dagger on him as he wen't to meet his friends in the great hall when he got there he saw that astrid had her ax right next to her, snotlout had his mace on the table in front of him the twins had their spears slung over there backs and fishlegs had his hammer in his belt. Hiccup came and took his seat next to astrid there was food on the table, but no one dared take a bit after a few minutes of silence hiccup broke the quiet "sooooo i take it was not the only one who heard something last night" "and if by something you mean Fenrir breaking from his leash" said tuffnut. Astrid was the next to speck "how about we go flying and try to forget about it?" they all murmured in agreement and so they filed out of the hall to get there dragons.

Getting off the ground and flying really helped relax everyone's nerves and it cleared hiccups head to think about what happened last night. After a good hour or so of flying they landed and when everyone else had gone home hiccup and astrid where talking to each other by the cliff "astrid i think it was a dragon we heard last night" astrid then lightly punched him in the arm "really? you don't say" hiccup grinned he had never known astrid to be sarcastic "well i just think if its a dragon we should try to find it and see if we can figure out what it is" astrid gave a sigh "well if your going to go look for this thing then i'm coming with you" hiccup smiled knowing she would be willing to spend all day looking for a dangerous animal, after there talk hiccup walked her home so that "he could make sure she got home ok". as they where about to say goodnight they heard the roar again the same loud blood chilling roar, after that was over they kissed each other goodnight and hiccup started his weary walking home.

mildew stood in his shack admiring the sphere of gold "well fungus what do you say we head into town tomorrow and see what we can get for this" "BAAAAAAAAAA" "my thoughts exactly fungus now go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow" "BAAAAAAAA" it was mid afternoon by the time he got to the village and it surprised him that what was normally a bustling and lively place was now a ghost town "i wounder where everyone is fungus". "BAAAAAAAAA" mildew nodded in agreement "yeah your probably right" when everyone came out they all gathered around to marvel at mildew's orb of gold.

"dad i'm going out" hiccup called to his father "alright son but be back before dark and keep your weapon with you" he replied "i will" he went outside and found astrid and stormfly waiting for him she hopped off her dragon and punched him in the arm "OW, what was that for?" he asked "that is for making me wait now are we going to go look for this dragon?".

in no time at all they where flying around berk looking for signs of unusual dragon activity, but they saw nothing out of the ordinary exept like a pack of gronckles eating mildew's cabbage patch which made them both laugh at that after an 2 hours hiccup heard astrid call "i don't think were going to find anything maybe we should head back and try again tomorrow" "yeah its getting late anyways" hiccup called back as the started heading twords home the heard the roar again it shook the sky and rattled the trees in the forest and caused hiccup and astrid to momentarily lose control "LOOK DOWN THERE" hiccup looked only to see the large tail of the beast slither into a cave in the side of the mountain, hiccup and astrid looked at each both thinking the same thing and bot of them dived down to the cave.

**i love cliff hangers now don't worry i will have the next chapter up when i can so in the mean time tell me what you thought of this**


	3. Chapter 3

"wow look at it its so shiny" said one of the villagers everyone in the village was in the great hall marveling over the golden orb mildew had, "where did you git it?" asked a child.

"well i was out wondering when i found it, and i thought that such a nice idem should not be left out in the open" said mildew acting like he was slick but not everyone was convinced why would something this ornate just be laying on the ground

gobber spoke up and said "cut it out mildew where did you really get it" to this mildew responded "alright alright i found it in a cave on the mountain." gobber gave a grunt and turned to the crowd and asked "has anyone seen this before?" the people responded with mumbling but the general answer was no so stoick spoke up "well if no one will claim it then it belongs to mildew" mildew decided to stay all day to let the people marvel at his prize.

Astrid and hiccup landed a good few feet from the cave and as they approached they heard what sounded like fighting inside hiccup turned to astrid "stay here if i'm not back in 5 minutes go to the village as fast as you can and don't look back" astrid looked at him with a face that said it all "no way i'm staying with you and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind." hiccup sighed he had long given up trying to argue with her. "Alright but stay close and try not to make any noise" and with that they creep towards the cave

as hiccup dared a glimpse inside he was dumbfounded by what he found he saw **(ok so i'm not good at describing stuff so i'm going to keep it simple it looks like a generic European dragon it is red and black and is as big as a large house so there i saved some time and you know what it kind of looks like) **in the cave, piles and piles of gold that shimmered light across the room for a a few seconds hiccup found himself mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it that ended when it almost seemed the gold learned how to fly because in great heaps it was flung into the air hitting the ceiling and bouncing down again only to be picked up again, and then hiccup saw it the beast itself in all its glory it dug around in the gold as it let out a cry of frustration then it hit hiccup it was looking for something he had not notice but he realized astrid was tugging on his vest "hiccup lets get out of here."

the dragon started sniffing the air he turned his head towards the cave entrance and started crawling to the opening astrid and hiccup did not even need to say anything the each other to know they had to leave they ran as fast as they could to there dragons and when they where off the ground they saw the massive dragon leave its lair it look around and say them plain as day but it just looked at them and then flew of in the opposite direction "wheres it going hiccup?" hiccup looked at her and said "i don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup and astrid flew back to the village as fast as they could

"did you see the size of that thing?" asked astrid

hiccup replied "yeah it was huge we have to tell my dad about it"

when they reached the village they found gobber

"gobber wheres my dad its important"

"hes up at the great hall doing some things why?"

with no explanation they ran off to the great hall to tell stoick what they found he was talking to spitlout hiccups uncle about how small the resent catch was hiccup and astrid barged into the hall at full speed up to stoick

"hiccup whats wrong?"

"dad we saw a dragon a very big dragon and its looking for something"

"well what is it looking for?"

"we don't know but it must be made out of gold"

"did you say gold?"

"yeah,why?"

"i think i know what it is follow me"

meanwhile in the plaza mildew was still showing off his golden orb when he eyed stoick, hiccup, and astrid walking in his direction

"well fungus it looks like stoick and his brat are going to grace our presence"

"BAAAAAAA"

"stoick and hiccup what brings you here on this fine day?"

"can it mildew where is it?" demanded stoick

"well its right here it hasn't moved sense you last visited"

hiccup look at it, it was beautiful it begged him to pick it up and take it away to a secret place where no one could find it he stared at until astrid shook him out of the trance

"hiccup you ok?"

"huh? oh yeah i'm fine"

"you sure?"

"yes astrid i'm fine"

stoick and mildew where arguing over if mildew was telling him the truth about the sphere hiccup walked up and took over

"Mildew where did you get this?"

"i told you i found it in a cave in the mountain"

"was there any thing else in the cave?"

mildew got squeamish he put his and on the back of his head and took a special interest in his feet hiccup was starting to get frustrated

"MILDEW!"

"what?"

"answer me now" it wasn't the fact he said it but the way he said it that scared mildew into spilling his guts

"ALRIGHT YES! there where piles of gold and silver so much so i could only take how ever much i could carry i could only carry this and how ever much i could stuff in my bag."

hiccup was satisfied but before he could question further sven came running up to stoick

"stoick i saw a giant dragon tear mildew's house apart its heading this way"

hiccup who was a smart boy could put 2 and 2 together and relived why it was coming to the village

'dad i know why hes coming" he gestured to mildew and his orb stoick got mad real quick

"sven get everyone to the great hall and mildew you are going to give that back"

mildew stepped forward "no"

stoick turned slowly to mildew his face red with rage "excuse me?"

"its mine and i'm not giving it up to some dragon"

"oh yes you are or i swear by Thor i'm gonna, i'm gonna tear you apart myself"

"try it"

just then as they both stood ready to kill each other a loud roar sounded on the wind

"DRAGON!"


	5. Chapter 5

the dragon swooped on the village and breathed a stream of fire down on the village as the battle horns sounded with there deep tone

"WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO THE GREAT HALL!"

people started running to the great hall while the men ran to the armory to arm themselves

"ARCHERS FIRE AT WILL!"

but the dragon was nimble and swift none of the arrows could find its mark spitlout ran up to stoick

"stoick we can't fight this thing we need to pull back into the great hall with the others"

"we need to get the women and children to safety first keep fighting for now"

the giant torches where raised to try and interrupt the dragons path, stoick made his way threw his burring village to the tower with the catapult he climbed up the stairs and amused command

"on my command ready... ready... FIRE!"

the catapult launched just missing the beast by the spines on his back this of course angered him and he circled back around stoick realized what was happening

"JUMP!" he screamed as a fire ball slammed into the tower bathing it in flames stoick land on the ground with a thud he was dazed he look up and saw the giant dragon as it came in to land it tore the roof of a house and smashed a cart of cabbages and stopped right in front of stoick smoke streaming from it's mouth then just as the creature arched its neck back stoick heard the distinct high pitched scream that belonged to only on dragon

night fury

the purple ball of fire hit him just behind his head stoick only caught a glimpse of his son on toothless as he came zooming by the big dragon was about to give chase, but shaking its head and began searching the blackened ruble. stoick sat there still in a daze as he saw hiccup circle back around and attacked again but the dragon took no notice and continued his search

"dad i don't know what to do its just ignoring me"

stoick let out a stream of words but hiccup got the jest of it

the orb

while the dragon was tearing berk a new one hiccup helped his father into the great hall spitlout took him to the wall to treat his head wound meanwhile hiccup looked for mildew who was in the corner holding his orb

"mildew give me the orb"

"NO IT'S MINE!"

GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

"NEVER!"

"astrid help me out?"

astrid walked over calmly adjusted her hair popped her knuckles and then punched mildews lights out, she picked up the orb and handed it to hiccup

"have i ever told you how much i love you?"

she giggled "you could say it one more time"

and with that hiccup pulled her into a very passionate kiss and they stood there for what to them felt like forever like nothing could ruin this moment until fishlegs brought them back to reality

"um guys big dragon about to kill us all"

they pulled apart both of them red from blushing almost immediatly they both started mumbling excuses

"oh right right yeah"

"we where just um"

"where ready we needed to ah"

"yeah um we can go now"

so with that over hiccup walked over to the door

"open it"

spitlout nodded and he and 3 other vikings opened the massive doors and hiccup walked out there was the dragon glaring at him with his golden eyes, hiccup very timidly seat the orb down and backed away slowly the dragon moved forward and stopped and sniffed the orb then it turned to hiccup with a different look gratitude. his head got close to hiccup and then in one motion licked hiccup

"aw that's disgusting" he mumbled to himself

the dragon picked up his orb and flew off to his cave.

the village was devastated not one building was left standing but they where vikings this wasn't the first time there homes had been set on fire by dragons and i'm happy to say that three months latter with lots of work the village was back to normal, well as normal as it gets on berk mildew had not been let off easily as this was his fault he had to work hard long after the repairs where done as for the dragon hiccup has not seen a lot of him, he and fishlegs updated the book of dragons that somehow miraculously survived

Name: congregandae draco immani (giant hoarding dragon or hoarder for short)

Class: Stoker

Shot limit:13

size:55 feet tall, 40 feet long 25 foot wingspan

Wow factor: if this dragon loses any part of its horde it will stop at nothing to find it. When it walks it crawls low to the ground but it can stand very high if it needs to

How to train: start with shinny objects (preferably gold) these hot heads covet gold with a passion if you give him gold then hes your friend for life

**there it is people its over my first fanfic tell me what you thought of it i would like to know i have more ideas and stuff so expect more in the future until then peace out**


End file.
